Magnetic Attraction
by Practically-A-Time-Traveller
Summary: He never believed he would find his soul-mate and she was a lone ranger in a familiar world that shouldn't have felt so empty. At first they were too shocked to act and then they began to deny it. Is the 'Magnetic Attraction' too strong? -Rated T,in case
1. IASWIWDCT

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything that pertains to it (characters and all). Anything unrecognizable, like the plot, is my creation and you are free to recreate it but NOT directly copy this story.  
><strong>AN: <strong>Please enjoy it and PLEASE read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page, it addresses a few issues that may come up.

**Title: **Magnetic Attraction**  
>Summary: <strong>He never believed he would find his soul-mate and she was a lone ranger in a familiar world that shouldn't have felt so empty. At first they were too shocked to act and then they began to deny it. Is the 'Magnetic Attraction' too strong? [Paul and Hermione Pairing, Rated T]**  
>Pairing: <strong>Paul and Hermione

**[**_**- - -**_**]**

**Chapter One:** It All Started When I Was Drinking Camomile Tea...

The bedroom walls were unadorned and plain and the room itself held an untainted essence. _This is a fresh start_, I repeated my new mantra in my mind. It would usually calm to a point where I could finish the task at hand as _muggle_ as possible but there were the few cases where I became too _on edge_ to do things _without _magic.

I leaned back onto the wall right next to the bedroom door and sighed heavily. Today was one of the complicated days where my mind was warring with itself to do things the _muggle_ or _magic_ way. I had always believed in muggle rights and the Ministry had finally began approximating themselves to the idea of _not _imprisoning muggles (without them being any wiser) but my mind frame was still the same as a muggle rights activists was ten years ago.

I quickly decided to unpack everything magically and the house was pristine and clean within two hours. I was still at a loss, though for a different reason. I had never had any reason to want to move to America, even breaking up with Ron hadn't stopped me, but something had drawn me here with inexplicable force. In short I couldn't deny the pull, whatever it was.

It was late afternoon when I was sitting at my new dining table drinking a cup of Camomile tea when I felt an even _stronger_ pull to the Native Reservation that was just a short drive from my house. It felt as if it was physically hurting me to _not _be there. I found it ridiculous but I still donned my jacket and grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I chuckled at my actions slightly as I began driving. _This is ridiculous_, I kept telling myself.

The pull to the reservation was still there but the pain was lessening the closer I got to their 'First Beach'. I parked my car in the small parking lot and sat in it for warmth and began to wait and watch. After five minutes I was becoming increasingly annoyed with myself for following an _imaginary _pull when there was another strong tug at my heart.

I looked up and scanned the surrounding area for what could've caused the tug and, disappointingly, found nothing. I was about to start my car again when I felt an even stronger yank at my heart and I couldn't help but look up. This time, however, I caught sight of a group of tan men playing what seemed to be a game of beach football. Another wrench at my heart told me one of those men was what I was looking for.

I stepped out of the car and stared at them without shame, not one of them noticed me. I stepped forward slowly and cautiously and headed in the groups direction. Alarm bells were suddenly going off in my ever perceptive mind that something was _off_about the group of boys.

I stopped mid-way and sighed and shook my head again. _This is just going too far! _I thought, _there isn't anything wrong with a bunch of men playing football!  
><em>

I hadn't realized I was staring until one of the boys turned around and began to look me over as if he was assessing me before he looked me in the eyes. My world stopped abruptly but my heart began to beat furiously. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, he was muscular with brown eyes and cropped black hair that I could just imagine running my fingers through.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was shocked at the thoughts about a person I had just met, it wasn't like me to take an instant liking to someone and this was just _odd_. I opened my eyes again to see him still staring at me but this time his friends were hooting like they were celebrating.

"I thought I felt a pull," I said to no one in particular, "But this is just so _odd _and not like me at all."

His eyes widened but he still took a hesitant step forward.

"You felt that?" I nodded, "You actually felt _the pull_?"

"I thought it was nothing, honestly! If I'm bothering you I'll leave-"

"No!" he interrupted, "Don't leave..."

Silence overwhelmed the group as well as the man and me as I thought about this _different _situation I found myself in. I took my time to think about this pull and I came to a conclusion. Before I had come here I had asked the American Ministry if there were any surrounding 'magical or supernatural' beings and they had sent me a file about the Quileute Wolves. The file included a treaty that had been made in the early 1900's and a copy of a study journal by one of the first wolf packs.

I snapped myself back to reality when I noticed one of the men; he seemed to be the leader, the _alpha_, stepped forward and struck his hand out.

"Hello," he said gruffly, "I'm Sam; the guy who's drooling over you right now is Paul."

Paul, the muscular beauty, just nodded at me. He seemed stunned.

"Uhmm..." I cleared my throat, "I'm Hermione Granger. The Ministry told me your pack was here but I honestly didn't believe it..."

The alpha's eyes widened.

"_How _do you know about us?" he demanded, Paul let out a feral growl in the background.

I held up my hands in a sign of defeat.

"Your secret is safe with me, trust me..." I sighed, "The American Ministry of Magic, surely you've heard of them?" he looked at me with confusion in his eyes I just shook my head and continued, "I know you're shape-shifters and all you need to know for now is that your secret it safe with me. I swear on Godrics grave that I will not tell a soul."

As I finished the tell-tale sign of the Unbreakable Vow wove around me and the man.

"What was that?" he questioned curiously.

"That was an Unbreakable Vow, if I tell anyone about your... condition... then I'll suffer a great deal of pain until you so choose to free me from it. I modified the spell a bit..." I looked back at Paul, "I really should be going. Uhmm... thank you?"

I waved to the stunned group as I walked back to my car and began to drive away. The pull on my heart, on my very soul, began to make me increasingly miserable the further I got from the beach.

**[**_**- - -**_**]**

**AN: **Please keep in mind that for me to keep up with this story and keep it creative it may take me up to two or more weeks to update because I seem to be getting frequent bouts of writers block. This, however, is the first chapter to Magnetic Attraction and the sooner I get more reviews the sooner I will be driven to write more creatively and update much quicker.

So please leave a review. Short, long, flaming or complimentary will do well in any case. In the case of FLAME reviews, however, please hold back on being too harsh unless I've gotten facts wrong and they really need to be corrected. In any other case please don't repeat/spam short reviews such as: 'Wow I loved it!' a thousand times.

I love long reviews, they make me feel special *hint hint* because someone has take their time to write something to me about my work.

ALSO I am on school holidays now so this story should progress quickly until February 2nd of 2012 which is when I return to school. By then the story should be MUCH further along. Christmas will however be a break because I will be going away for a week, I do plan to write whilst I'm away and take advantage of their free Wi-Fi at the hotel.

So, sorry for the long Author's Note, all in all I like reviews and don't expect me to write as frequently when school is back on next year!


	2. The Pain of A Full Moon

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, sadly enough. BUT any unrecognizable characters or plot designs are my. Feel free to base a story off of this one BUT please don't directly copy this.**  
>AN: <strong>Thanks for all the reviews, hits, favourites and alerts. The response to this was more than I could ever wish for and right now I'm trying to do my best to keep with the flow I've had. Remember, if there is anything wrong in this story feel free to comment and tell me! Thanks Again!

ALSO the Cullen's are still nearby, they are necessary for part of this story, but the pack returned to their 'normal' arrangement without Jacob.

**[-]**

**Chapter Two:** The Pain of A Full Moon

It had been three days since the _fateful _meeting at the rocky beach and the pain in my chest was increasing. I still felt a pull urging me to return to the reservation but the ache was almost overpowering it by now and I couldn't find the strength within myself to contact any one of my friends. I was hungry every second of the day but I could not eat. I was in so much physical pain I was now becoming weaker and I could not clean myself because I could not get up.

I had been lying in my bed for the better part of the last three days wondering why I had felt a pull to this _man _and I could not find any explanation, magic or otherwise. I had looked over the file I had received on the first day but I had dropped and scattered its contents in a bout of pain.

An alarm was going off beside me somewhere urging me to take my monthly potion so I wouldn't be in pain for the majority of the next few days but my sight was blurry and I couldn't reach out my arm to turn the now screeching noise off.

It was a few minutes later that I remembered, just before passing out, that those potions were for the full moon.

****[-]****

'_Must head to..._' the wolf thought, '_Can't miss.. Hurts... must find mate!_'

It was running towards the La Push reservation with speed rivalling that of a vampires and the La Push pack were none the wiser of it being there as it had no scent and was evading their senses.

'_Where is he? Can't... No!_' it thought, '_There!_'

It rushed towards a tree and scaled it outside a small house that seemed rather shack like and watched as a tan male got up in what seemed the first time in many days.

**[-]**

The scream of a young woman was heard throughout La Push alerting their protectors that _maybe_ one of their tribe was in pain. It sounded hoarse and much like a _bloodsuckers _scream so they were cautious as they rushed to the source of the piercing noise.

What they found shocked and scared them to their very cores. There, falling to the forest floor was the woman they had met a few days prior. She was now, however, mangled, bruised and screaming in agony. They did not question why she had been falling but how they were going to move her inside their nearby pack-mates house.

'_Crap! Sam isn't that the chick that Paul imprinted on?_' a young wolf Embry asked.

'_Oh shit... Embry go tell Paul what's happened and make sure he's calm before I bring her inside. Seth go get Dr. Cullen, now!_' their alpha responded just as another heartbreaking scream tore through the air.

They went their separate ways and their alpha phased into his human form and rushed the small girl to his Beta's home as her screams never ceased.

****[-]****

"_She's healing incredibly fast, Sam. More than a normal human should._" A muffled yet musical voice said somewhere above me.

"_But she'll be okay?_" there was a pause, "_Thank god. I don't know what we'd do with Paul if she didn't..._"

I forced my eyes open and looked around myself at the room I was in out of curiosity. The pain I had felt earlier was almost non-existant but I knew now that, from _slight_ memories that I had only felt the pull because he was _mine _according to the fates. I had never expected, nor wanted, to find someone like this. It would be forcing them into a relationship that I am sure they would feel suffocated by.

My attention was brought to the pale man who was standing above me smiling kindly.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling Hermione?"

I jumped up ignoring my protesting muscles and took my wand from my pocket and harshly pointed it towards _Carlisle_.

"Get away, now!" I screamed at him, "_Get away!_"

"Hermione?" he said softly, "I'm a doctor. I was called here to help you."

"_I DON'T NEED HELP_!" I pointed my wand at myself, "Episky." I mumbled, "There, all better!"

The pain was now slowly leaving my body as I healed and I looked back up at the _Doctor _and pointed my want back at him and muttered 'Incendio'. He narrowly missed the fire but the look on his face was now a confusing mix of fear and awe.

"Hermione..." he paused, "What is that you're holding?"

"You don't get to ask questions _VAMPIRE_!" I backed myself against a wall, "Your kind should never know, never! _GET AWAY_!"

There was a loud crash outside and a howl of pain before my saviour smashed through the doorway and growled.

"What the fuck is going on here Sam?" he asked in a rage.

"She knows. She knows, Paul."

Darkness washed over me again as I mumbled a weak '_Help me..._'.

**[-]**

**AN: **Not the best, I know. But I sometimes I can't keep that flow I had in the first chapter, though I 'reckon this is pretty good! Please review!

**-Love Amanda**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Just a quick Authors Note (I know how you hate them!) explaining a few things.**

**First off Hermione acted like that _because_ I decided that having dealt with a werewolf when she was younger _slightly _helps her remember things during her change BUT the war got to her and she may, later on in the story, explain the change (without her potion) feeling like the Crucio curse and that is why she reacted as such because she is traumatised.**

**OBVIOUSLY the ministry gave her information but failed to notify her about the Cullens because they haven't caused any irregular HUMAN killings so that is why she reacts to Carlisle as such and she's OK with the wolves because she felt a connection to them BECAUSE of her lycanthropy.**

**The second chapter was without much detail because:**  
><strong>A) It was slightly rushed<strong>  
><strong>B) I'm preparing for Christmas and I'm getting busier.<strong>

**I will NOT be updating for the next 3-4 weeks but I will try and write the next few chapters in DETAIL during my time off (Christmas Break) so that way they will not be rushed and perhaps have a great deal more detail AND they will hopefully all be ready by the time I return.**

**I know there will be many more mistakes to come so I'm considering either**  
><strong>A) Getting a Beta IMMEDIATLY<strong>  
><strong>B) Getting a Beta after I've finished the story so they can make it prim and proper<strong>  
><strong>or<strong>  
><strong>C) Revising carefully myself after I've written it and then RE-POSTING it as a new and improved version.<strong>

**See you readers AFTER Christmas.**  
><strong>Love you, Amanda.<strong>


End file.
